Mi dulce historia
by steffy ariza
Summary: ¿una dulce historia? pss si claro, lo único que pido es que mi vida no empeore, ¿porqué?, velo por tí mismo
1. Chapter 1

¿Mi dulce historia?

**Summary:**

¿Una dulce historia?

...Pues claro, solo espero que mi vida no empeore después de esto ¿por que? jajá, velo por ti mismo...

**1 capitulo:un nuevo dia**

-Rose vamos apúrate nos van a cerrar la puerta –me grito Jasper desde afuera de mi cuarto, apurándome para ir a la universidad

-ya va me estoy terminando de cambiar – le conteste con ánimo aun cambiándome, yo entiendo el por qué jasper me estaba apurando pues paso el verano entero sin ver a alice y yo sin ver a emmett , tenía muchas ganas de ver a emmett pues voy por el tercer semestre de diseño gráfico y desde el primer periodo salgo con él.

-rose apúrate edwad ya está impaciente por ver a bella y yo a Alice y te puedo asegurar que tu al hermanito de bella-dijo jasper otra vez desde afuera de mi cuarto.

Sali de mi cuarto-no le digas así, se llama emmett y ya estoy lista-

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con Edward. Cuando íbamos a salir de la casa Aro, Marco y Cayo, nos detuvieron.

-hoy los quiero aquí antes de las 8:00pm-

-¿y por qué?-pregunto Edward.

-por que hoy vienen el doctor carlisle y su esposa a tomar una copa de ¨vino¨ con nosotros 6-contesto cayo.

-bueno espero que hallan entendido, ya se pueden ir –dijo marco por último.

- si señor – contestamos los 3 al unisono.

Salimos los tres de la casa directo a mi auto, un BMW rojo, para ir directo a la universidad Navarra, nos montamos en el auto, yo manejando, Edward al lado mío y Jasper atrás. Conduje por 30 minutos hasta que llegamos a la universidad, cuando entre al parqueadero de la universidad los tres nos dimos cuenta que emmett y bella estaban juntos y que Alice se dirígía hacia ellos, parquee mi auto enfrente del de emmett, en cuanto nos parqueamos emmett, Alice y bella se quedaron viendo el auto.

-bueno bajémonos-dijo jasper en voz burlona.

-bueno dale te doy el primer paso- le contesto Edward de la misma forma.

Jasper se bajo lentamente y después Edward, los dos se dirigieron hacia sus parejas mientras emmett venia hacia mí a saludarme, me baje del auto y me senté lentamente encima de él.

-hola barbie-me dijo emmett suavemente.

-hola-después de eso emmett se fue acercando lentamente hacia a mí, hasta que poso sus dulces labios en los míos y nos penetramos en un delicioso y cálido beso hasta que… sonó la campana,-ya nos tenemos que ir- me susurro emmett en la oreja.

-bueno vamos-nos dimos el último beso y nos cogimos de la mano y nos fuimos a reunir con los otros cuatro,-vamos ya, ya tocaron la campana- dijo emmett

- si vamos- contesto bella.

Mientras que íbamos caminando salude a bella y con Alice. Llegamos a la puerta de la universidad y claro, emmett y Edward abrieron la puerta, caminamos lentamente por el pasillo y claro como es obvio por todo el camino todos se nos quedaron viendo.

-bueno nosotros acá nos separamos- dijo Edward, lo que pasa es que ellos dos, ósea Edward y bella estudian medicina.

-bueno nos vemos después, ¡bella, directo a clase!-dijo emmett dándole una orden a bella.

-cálmate hermanito-contesto bella.

-si yo te la cuido, mi general-dijo Edward en voz burlona.

Bueno Edward y bella se dirigieron hacia su clase y los demás y yo a la otra clase, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestra clase, nos sentamos en los últimos puestos.

-buenas alumnos, como la pasaron en el verano-grito desde un extremo del aula la profesora Yuka.

Buenas contestaron todos y comenzó la clase. Al principio le preste atención pero después emmett empezó a acariciarme y no preste más atención, se termino la clase y para serles sinceros no entendí nada, ya que bueno...me distraje.

-hola chicos ¿como estuvo la clase?-grito jasper desde la puerta agarrado de la mano con Alice.

-¿donde estaban picarones?-contesto emmett.

-por ahí dando una vuelta- Contesto Alice.

-si por ahí-agrego jasper sarcásticamente.

-bueno amor, tenemos que tener un momento a solas, vámonos-me dijo emmett con picardía.

-eeee…si claro, bye Alice, bye jasper, nos vemos luego-conteste un poco extrañada.

Emmett y yo salimos del aula y caminamos tranquilamente y yo algo extrañada por el pasillo hasta que escuchamos un extraño ruido del cuarto de escobas.

-que es eso amor?-pregunte curiosamente

-no se abramos y vemos –me contesto emmett

Al abrir la puerta nos dimos cuenta que eran Edward y bella besándose y haciendo más cosas...

-BELLA!-grito emmett.

En cuanto Edward y bella nos vieron se separaron insofactamente.

-señorita no se supone que debería estar en clase?-pregunto emmett a bella furioso.

-cálmate emmett, está conmigo-contesto Edward.

-Edward tu sabes que eso no es problema, tú me caes bien, pero la señorita bella no puede perder clase-respondió emmett

-Emmy cálmate, además no es por defender a bella, pero el primer día no hacen nada o no es así Edward?-intervine.

-es verdad-contesto Edward

-bueno lo dejo pasar esta vez pero que no vuelva a pasar-le dijo emmett a bella aun con un poco de rabia, bella lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue afirmar con la cabeza.

-vamos Emmy-dije apurando a emmett para irnos.

-Rose acuérdate que hoy tenemos la reunión con el doctor Cullen y debemos estar en la casa antes de las 8:00 pm acuérdate –me dijo Edward

-si verdad, emmett tengo que estar en las casa antes de 8:00pm o sino Aro se coloca furioso-le dije a emmett.

-bueno entonces dale las llaves de tu carro a Edward y nos vamos en el mío-me contesto.

Le tire las llaves del carro a Edward y me fui caminando por el pasillo con emmett agarrados de la mano, salimos de la escuela y me monte al auto de emmett, era un Ferrari negro, muy lindo sinceramente.

Emmett encendió el motor del auto y arranco ,salimos de la universidad y después de unos cuantos kilómetros me di cuenta que no era el mismo camino a la casa de emmett si no otro muy diferente.

-para donde vamos?-pregunte.

-es que compre casa nueva y te la quiero mostrar, lástima que a mis padres no se la pude mostrar ya que están muertos-en ese momento a emmett derramó una pequña lágrima con una expresión de triztesa en su cara.

-no te coloques triste amor, yo te hare feliz-le conteste y me reí suavemente.

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros llegamos a una casa divina.

-¿esta es tu casa Emmy?-le pregunte aún montada en el auto.

-si amor, la mande hacer, te gusta?-me pregunto.

-si me encanta, es divina-conteste.

Nos bajamos del auto y la vi mejor, en realidad era hermosa. Camine lentamente hasta la puerta de la casa mientras emmett guardaba su auto, entré a la casa, lo único que pude ver fue el hermoso piano que había en la sala.

-¿te gusto?- me pregunto emmett mientras me agarraba por la cintura por detrás.

-si amor, estaba divina-conteste.

-vamos a subir, para que veas el resto-

-vamos –

Subimos las grandes escaleras y detalle cada pequeño rincón de la casa, para mí como arquitecta era la mejor casa que había visto. Emmett me llevo al cuarto principal y en él había una cama hermosa, grandísima y llena de pétalos de rosa, me tire encima de ella.

¿-te gusta tu sorpresa?-me pregunto emmett

-si gracias, ven acuéstate conmigo-le dije señalando la gran cama.

Emmett se tiro encima de la cama y el resto de la tarde nos besamos, acariciamos, y nos dijimos frases bonitas (esa tarde fue espectacular) a las 8:30 pm sonó el celular y al verlo me di cuenta que era Edward, conteste.

-hola-en ese momento no me había dado cuenta que hora era, no le había prestado atención.

-Rose donde estas, Aro está preguntando por ti y los cullen ya están aquí-me dijo Edward impaciente.

-oooo se me olvido ya llego-conteste apurada.

-ven ya – me grito Edward.

Colgué el teléfono. –emmett me tengo que ir ya son las 8:30 pm –

-bueno, ¡espera! yo te llevo-me contesto emmett tranquilo y felíz.

Sali del cuarto rápidamente, baje las escaleras y espere en la puerta hasta que emmett saco el carro.

Me monte en el auto lo más rápido posible y emmett me llevo súper rápido a mi casa, cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de emmett con un beso muy rápido.

-¿te acuerdas de que día es mañana?-me pregunto emmett.

Antes de poder responder, Edward y jasper me empezaron a apurar desde la puerta de mi casa lo cual no me permitió responder.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y entre a mi casa antes de cerrar la puerta, lo único que pude ver fue a emmett lanzándome un beso con la mano.

-buenas-dije amablemente.

-hola Rose-me contesto amablemente el doctor cullen.

-perdón por la tardanza es que estaba con….-antes de poder terminar, Aro interrumpió.

-estaba con unas amigas, verdad Rose?-

-si, es verdad- sonreí ligeramente.

Después de esas palabras todos nos sentamos y mientras Aro,Cayo, Marko, Esme y el doctor Cullen hablaban, Edward, Jasper y yo no la pasamos pensando en el día de hoy. A las 2:00am...

-Bueno nos vamos-dijo el doctor Cullen

-bueno, cuando quieran volver a venir nos llaman –dijo Aro amablemente.

-bueno, chao jóvenes nos vemos- dijo Esme dulcemente.

El doctor Cullen y su esposa salieron de la casa y cada uno se fue para el cuarto. Edward cada vez que podía se quedaba tocando una melodía muy extraña en el piano como ahora.

**Les gusto?, este es el primer fic que escribo, ojalá les halla gustado, y gracias a "Lowel-ady**" **por ayudarme a corregir las faltas de ortografía**. **Nos leemos en el próximo cap, trataré de actualizar pronto. dejen reviews...si quieren XD.**


	2. El mejor día de mi vida

**Capítulo 2: El mejor día de mi vida…**

Paso la noche entera y al día siguiente…

-¿Rose ya estas lista? -Me pregunto Edward desde afuera de mi cuarto.

- si ya voy, espérenme 30 minutos-conteste apurándome porque hoy cumplía un año de ser novia de Emmett. Me coloque un espectacular conjunto el cual llevaba una corta falda negra, un hermoso cinturón marrón con brillantes, una camisa manga larga un poco escotada… bueno, muy escotada porque cada vez que me la colocaba, más de un hombre se me quedaba babeando, y para finalizar unas bellas botas marrones, para el frio llevé un abrigo negro largo hasta las rodillas. Salí de mi cuarto y camine hacia las escaleras, al empezar a bajarlas, Aro, Cayo y Marco me estaban esperando, en mi mente me imaginaba que era para regañarme llegué al último escalón.

-buenos días- me dijo aro.

-¿hola?-pregunte un poco atemorizada.

-te estamos esperando aquí para decirte que no queremos que se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer- me contesto cayo.

- lo que pasa es…-

-No queremos que nos des explicaciones solo te damos la advertencia y te decimos que no queremos que se vuelva a repetir-me interrumpió Marco.

-si señor, lo que pasa es que se me fue la hora porque…-me interrumpió esta vez Aro.

- te lo vuelvo a repetir no quiero que me digas que estabas con ese insolente humano…-

-¡no es insolente! -interrumpí groseramente, los tres me miraron mal y entendí que debía quedarme callada, alce la cabeza para arreglarme un poco el pelo y me di cuenta que Edward y Jasper estaban de espectadores les hice una mala cara a los dos y entendieron la indirecta por que en un parpadeo se fueron.

Aro, cayo y Marco me siguieron mirando mal.

-por último te decimos que no queremos que salgas lastimada por ese insolente y que después no estés pidiéndonos favores para que te ayudemos –dijo Aro por último

Afirme lentamente con la cabeza y antes de salir de la casa…

-¡te ves muy hermosa hoy! – me grito una extraña voz desde la cocina.

Al voltearme me di cuenta que era Alec.

-¿hola, que haces aquí?-le pregunte un poco feliz y otro poco extrañada.

-¿que no puedo venir a visitar a la vampira más bella?-me contesto, me reí levemente, pues les explicare: Alec siempre le he gustado pero siempre le he dicho que no por dos sencillas razones: 1. amo demasiado a Emmett y 2. a Jane no le caigo muy bien

-¿qué haces aquí Alec? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?-le preguntó Aro haciéndole mala cara.

-lo que pasa es que necesitaba salir un poco y Jane me dio la hermosa idea de venir-contesto relajadamente a Aro.

-¿y Jane donde esta?-preguntó cayo.

-¿aquí porque? –contesto Jane bajando las escaleras.

-¿¡Jane!- dije extrañada

- hola Rose que tal ¿me extrañaste?-me preguntó burlonamente.

- en verdad no-conteste en voz baja y seguí diciendo-bueno me voy, tengo clase y me imagino que Edward y Jasper ya se tuvieron que ir-

-pero porque, quédate un día, no pasara nada-me grito Alec desde lejos.

-eee... perdón pero no puedo-conteste apenada.

-¿por favor?- me imploró Alec que me quedara-

-¡no puede! Deja de insistir –le gritó Aro.

-bueno me voy, bye-me despedí y salí de la casa, baje las escaleras de la entrada y me monte en mi carro, encendí el carro y me fui.

Llegue después de una media hora a la universidad y como es obvio el carro de Edward y la moto de Jasper estaban en el estacionamiento, parquee mi carro y me baje de él lentamente, mientras me bajaba Emmett salía de la universidad con Bella hablando muy bajito pero hasta con mi audición no pude escuchar, dejaron de habla y Emmett camino hacia mi.

-hola barbie feliz aniversario-después de esa frase Emmett extendió su mano la cual tenía un hermoso oso blanco con un moño rojo en el cuello, se lo recibí y…. salte encima de él.

- me encanta Emmy, gracias-después de esas 4 palabras nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que sentí su respiración en mis labios

-te gusto?-me pregunto aun cerca mío, no respondí y nos acercamos mas hasta que mis labios se posaron en los suyos y los movimos lentamente hasta que llegamos a un delicioso beso y…

-¡Rose!-gritó una extraña voz desde un volvo descapotado negro, interrumpí el beso con Emmett para darme cuenta que era…Alec _¿Qué hace el aquí?_ Pensé.

-¿y quién es él?- me pregunto Emmett un poco celoso.

-un vam… perdón un intenso –dije con cara de furiosa para que Emmett no se diera cuenta que el fue mi ex antes de él.

Alec se bajo de el carro de Aro que me imagino se lo trajo sin permiso por qué Aro no presta su auto, es que él dice que es como el hijo que nunca quiso tener. Alec se dirigió hacia mi auto en donde estábamos Emmett y yo.

-¿con que tu eres el famoso Emmett? Dime tu poder y preséntate-dijo Alec irónicamente.

-¿perdón?-contesto Emmett ofendido.

- a verdad, no eres vampiro –dijo Alec burlonamente.

-bueno eso a mí no me importa, yo lo amo-conteste antes de que Emmett se colocara furioso.

-¡ja! no sé cómo me cambiaste por él-dijo Alec imprudentemente, detrás de Emmett yo le hacía señas de que se quedara callado – a no te había dicho-Emmett coloco una cara de extrañado y Alec siguió- si, fuimos novios por como dos décadas… ¡hay que hermoso oso!-lo ultimo Alec lo dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿me puedes explicar esto?-me exigió Emmett

-Emmett, te explico después-contesté

-bueno, ya hice mi deber de hoy… adiós hermosa-contesto Alec por ultimo antes de montarse en el auto de Aro, Alec se montó al carro y se marcho.

Emmett me puso una cara de sorprendido pero no duro mucho.

-bueno ya que se fue, vamos te tengo otra sorpresa- me dijo Emmett –…y te ves muy divina hoy-

-¿cual sorpresa?-pregunte

-no sería sorpresa si te la digo-

Nos montamos en mi auto, ya que Emmett no había traído su auto, Emmett en el asiento del conductor y yo al lado, arranco y salimos.

Cogimos el camino a la casa nueva de Emmett y en todo el camino no dijo ni una palabra y la verdad no sabía cómo explicarle que Alec y yo habíamos terminado por que el apareció en mi vida y que Alec no ha dejado de molestarme y no a superado que yo lo cambiara por un… humano.

Llegamos al fin a la casa pues se me hizo eterno el camino con tanto silencio, Emmett parqueo mi auto enfrente de _su_ nueva casa y nos bajamos.

-¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunte un poco extrañada.

-esta es tu sorpresa-

-¿¡que!-

-sí, ¿te acuerdas la casa que creamos juntos en el primer proyecto de arquitectura?... esta es-me contesto, en ese momento me acorde de la casa y me di cuenta que era verdad, con razón la primera vez que vine se me hizo conocida.

-¿qué te parece?-me pregunto Emmett impaciente.

Me encanta, upss creo que debería decirlo en voz alta.

-me encanta, gracias-salte en los brazos de Emmett.

-bueno vamos a subir, para la tercera parte de tu regalo-

-¿hay más?-pregunté aún abrazando a Emmett.

-sí, vamos-me subió en sus brazos como recién casados y subimos las escaleras, la verdad no dejaba de admirar la casa, desde el piano de cola hasta la decoración estaba exacta. Llegamos al cuarto y Emmett me sentó en la cama y él se arrodillo y me pregunto…

-Rose, yo se que tu eres vampira pero la verdad…. Te amo y ¿te casarías conmigo conmigo?-en ese momento me quede paralizada y no pude contestar.

-¿Qué dices?- me pregunto nervioso y me mostro un hermoso anillo de un diamante de… no sé cómo unos 16 quilates, de nuevo me quede paralizada y lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme encima de él y de ahí pasamos a un beso muy apasionado y lento, Emmett me cargo y me monto encima de la cama.

-me imagino que eso es un ¿sí?- me pregunto un poco agitado

-tú qué crees-conteste igual. De ahí no hubo más palabra. Mi ropa se desapareció como a la media hora y la de él igual, ya ustedes saben que paso, no sé como describir esa sensación que percibí en ese momento, fue tan mágica.

Después de un largo tiempo no puedo decir cuándo él se quedo dormido y yo solo cerré mis ojos, paso la noche hasta que… sonó mi teléfono, al verlo me di cuenta que era Alec, Emmett se levanto y cogió mi celular ya que yo solo lo vi y no conteste, Emmett lo abrió y colgó, el resto de la noche pase ¨durmiendo¨ bueno en si disfrutando mi noche recostada en el pecho de mi prometido.

Salió el sol y me cambie y me fui sin despertar a Emmett, llegue a la casa y todos estaban en sus cuartos, camine hacia mi habitación y abrí la puerta, al entrar me di cuenta que Alec estaba en mi cama recostado, al parecer esperándome.

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunte

-no, no, no, la pregunta es dónde estabas, te llame y me colgaste-me contesto enfadado, bueno, como se coloca Aro cuando no hacemos las cosas como él quiere, es su tío como no va hacer igual a él.

-en donde…-me interrumpió.

-si ya se, donde Emmmettsito-me contesto groseramente.

-bueno como tu digas si me permites-

-si ya entendí la indirecta-

-bueno bye- salió de mi cuarto.

Entre a mí closet y escogí un hermoso vestido pegado al cuerpo con un escote, y largo hasta la mitad de los muslos de color azul oscuro con un cinturón blanco, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, para finalizar unos tacones negros, todo lo coloque encima de la cama y entre al baño.

Termine de bañarme y salí de él y si se dan cuenta me vestí como típica ama de casa del antepasado solo que esta vez le agregue mi toque, "_bueno ya que me voy a casar tengo que vestirme como una señorita" _pensé.

-¿qué te vas a qué?-Salió Edward disparado, preguntándome lo que se suponía que nadie podía saber (la verdad quería que fuera sorpresa) bueno en fin me quede paralizada y sacudí la cabeza y grite.

-¡tú que hacías ahí detrás de mi puerta, que insolente, sal de mi cuarto!-

-no hasta que me expliques como así que te vas a casar-me exigió Edward una respuesta.

Cerré la puerta – ¡cállate nadie debe escuchar!- le grite

-bueno ahora dime ¿te vas a casar con Emmett? Tu eterno amado-replico Edward con burla.

-sí, sí, sí, ahora sal de mi cuarto YA!- le grite y lo saque empujado de mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me cambie y Salí de el cuarto, cuando iba bajando las escaleras, me dio un poco de mareo y casi caigo al piso si no hubiera sido por Alec que me sujeto.

-¿qué te paso?- preguntó.

-nada, gracias por ayudarme-

-no importa-

-mmm ya me puedes soltar-le dije aun en sus brazos

-a sí, lo siento-me dijo levantándome.

-jajajaja-me reí levemente

-¿pero que te paso?-me insistió Alec

-no sé, perdona me tengo que ir-

-pero si hoy no tienes clase, podemos pasar el día juntos-

-mmmm perdón no puedo-baje las escaleras rápidamente y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta…

-te ves muy linda de ama de casa-me grito Alec desde las escaleras y después de esa frase ¨chistosa¨ cerré la puerta por completo, me monte en mi auto y por todo el camino a mi casa "_wau mi casa"_ pensé en lo que había pasado, sinceramente no sé, fue extraño pero bueno, no le prestare atención, llegue a la casa, subí las escaleras de la entrada y abrí rápidamente la puerta, en cuanto la abrí Alice salto encima mío felicitándome.

-¡felicitaciones! -me grito, cuando pude ver todo Jasper, Alice obviamente, Edward, bella y mi Emmett estaban en las sala con un montón de globos, todos me saludaron y por ultimo mi prometido.

-hola mi barbie, ¿como esta mi futura esposa?-me pregunto Emmett

-muy bien querido esposo -conteste con una leve sonrisa, nos agarramos de la mano y pasamos a la sala y empezamos a hablar y los humanos tomaron alcohol y nosotros una deliciosa sangre de osos pardo, después de una cuantas copas, Edward se sentó en el gran piano que estaba en la sala y canto una hermosa canción **(quienes quieran oír la canción que escogí pueden entrar a este link .com/watch?v=bN6CQmQhQD4 ustedes de darán cuenta el por qué escogí esta versión de la nana de Bella, la canción trae la letra. Copien y peguen el enlace)**Edward termino la canción y bella lo abrazo, creo que con toda la fuerza del mundo

Me dio otra vez el mareo que me había dado en las escaleras pero esta vez fue un poco más fuerte y me caí al suelo, para serles sinceros no me acuerdo de mas, lo máximo que me acuerdo fue que Emmett me dijo que si me sentía bien, la verdad fue lo único hasta el momento en que me desperté y vi a todos viéndome extrañamente, me levante y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba en la cama de Emmett, bueno en la cama de los dos, me pase la manos por los ojos para despertarme… bueno para que se me quitara el mareo que aun tenia, me senté en la cama ahora tan mareada pero el gusto no duro mucho pues unos segundos después salí disparada al baño a… vomitar ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, Salí del baño y me recosté en el marco de la puerta y todos estaban con cara de sorprendidos, Emmett principalmente, Edward y Jasper, porque Bella y Alice se estaban haciendo caras extrañas pero nada sorprendidas, yo estaba entre confundida y extrañada y sinceramente con mucho miedo.

-Rose ven y siéntate-me dijo Edward, Emmett aun estaba paralizado.

-¿por qué todos me ven así?-pregunte.

-quédate callada te voy a examinar-me dijo Edward

-¡no! yo no soy humana para que me examines-conteste

-¡Rosalie déjate ya! -me grito Emmett, el jamás me había gritado.

-está bien-

-lo siento, es que estoy nervioso, perdón amor -me dijo Emmett aun mas calmado, yo lo entendía, yo estaba igual.

-bueno examíname –le dije a Edward ,enseguida me empezó a revisar, la revisión duro como unos 20 minutos, después de eso, Edward salió con todos, pero no supe de que hablaron hasta que…

-Rose… te… tenemos… que… dar… una… noticia-me dijo Edward nervioso

-¿qué paso?-pregunte igual de nerviosa o más nerviosa que todos los que estaban en la habitación.

-mira lo que pasa es que…-me contesto Jasper

-ya díganmelo-nadie contesto-¿Edward que tengo?-pregunte desesperada

-mira tienes…estas…-dijo Emmett muy nervioso.

-¡que tengo!-pregunte histérica

- estas ¡EMBARAZADA!-me dijo Bella, en ese momento me quede en estado de shock, y caí acostada en la cama, no podía creer que estaba EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA-

-hay que genial voy a ser tía -grito Bella imprudentemente mientras que todos estábamos en silencio.-pero esto parece un velorio ¡rose estas embarazada! –volvió a decir Bella.

-bueno si, ¡arriba la fiesta!- dijo Edward –Emmett vas a ser papa, huy felicitaciones -volvió a decir Edward.

-gracias, pero… ¿Rose te sientes bien?-me pregunto Emmett muy preocupado, me levante lentamente de la cama y mire a todos.

-sí, pero necesito hablar contigo Emmett y pueden salir todos ¿por favor?-

-sí, claro-me contesto Edward.

-y no nos leas la mentes ¿sí? Por favor-

-bueno, como mandes-todos salieron y me quede sola en el cuarto con Emmett

Emmett se sentó al lado mío encima de la cama y me dio un beso en la frente

-tranquila dime lo que quieras- me dijo al ver que estaba muy nerviosa

-¿qué vamos a hacer?-….

**¿Les gusto el capítulo?, bueno, les quería decir que quizás no actualice por estos días ya que llegaron los exámenes de mitad de año, pero no se preocupen, trataré de hacer lo que pueda. Oh gracias Lowel-ady por ayudarme en la falta de ortografía, perdón por tener tantas pero gracias por brindarme un poco de tu tiempo, gracias amiga XD.**

**Bueno, dejen Reviews….si quieren.**


	3. ¿como decirle a mi familia?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Cómo decirle a mi familia?**

-¿qué vamos hacer?-pregunte.

-¿a qué te refieres?, no vamos a morir, al contrario, tendremos un hijo-dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-no me refiero a eso.

-entonces ¿a qué?

-a como lo va a tomar mi familia o más bien que me van a decir Aro, Cayo y Marco.-dije preocupadamente.

-no entiendo porque te preocupa, ¿a caso no te gusta estar esperando a un hermoso bebe?

-si me alegra, pero el problema es como lo van a tomar ellos.

-hay Dios mío sabes, para terminar este problema mañana vamos y les decimos los dos.

-no se…..-

-dale ¿vamos?-me dijo Emmett convencido, y ahora como hago para decirles a mis tíos, que voy hacer con este bebe, bueno en realidad si lo quiero tener, ya no voy a tener miedo de decírselos.

-bueno mañana vamos –conteste un poco preocupada aun, nos levantamos de la cama y Emmett abrió la puerta y Bella y Alice cayeron, pues como se puede notar estaban escuchando toda la conversación.

-¿qué paso? ¿que van hacer?-pregunto Alice emocionada

-¿acaso no escuchaste? jajajaja-contestó Emmett divertido.

-no, es que Bella no dejo escuchar-contesto Alice inocentemente –bueno ¿que van hacer?-pregunto otra vez.

-vamos hablar con los tíos mañana, para explicarles lo de Rose-contesto Emmett.

-bueno, entonces yo con Bella arreglare la despedida de soltera de Rose y los chicos se encargaran de la tuya Emmett-dijo Alice alegremente mientras yo seguía pensativa, sacudí mi cabeza y pregunté extrañada.

-¿que que despedida?-pregunté acercándome a Alice.

-sí, una despedida de soltera-contesto.

-no, no, no y no, yo no quiero despedida.

-ni yo tampoco-replico Emmett.

-claro que sí, y si no quieren no importa, la voy hacer igual-dijo Alice en voz de niñita buena.

-¡NO!-grito Emmett enfadado, era primera vez que veía tan enfadado a Emmett pero es que esta vez lo entiendo, él respiro y se calmo.

-lo siento Alice, es que estoy un poco estresado- en ese momento me di cuenta lo tanto que Emmett está preocupado por hablar con mis tíos.

-no importa- contesto Alice.

-bueno, esto es una fiesta y aquí nadie ha muerto, o sea que sigamos-dijo Bella con tanta emoción, Emmett me extendió su mano para coger la mía, agarre su mano y los 4 caminamos lentamente hacia las escaleras para bajar a la sala en donde se encontraban Edward y Jasper esperando. Terminamos de Bajar las escaleras.

-¿qué vas o que van hacer?-

-después te cuento- le conteste, todos nos sentamos y Bella le pidió a Edward que tocara otra vez la canción.

Él acepto y se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar, después de eso todos nos colocamos hablar hasta que se hiso muy tarde y por más que los tres (Emmett, Bella y Alice) trataban de resistir de no dormirse no pudieron y todos se fueron. Emmett y yo nos quedamos en la casa, despedimos a todos y Emmett subió al cuarto y yo me quede sentada en el piano, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí me había dado cuenta que me había quedado dormida y que ya no estaba en el piano si no en el cuarto sola, me levante lentamente y me percate de que Emmett no estaba, me levante rápidamente y entre al baño y al verme al espejo me di cuenta que tenía un poco de pansa al verme bien, grite.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- después de eso solo se escuchaban paso acelerados dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿qué te paso, por qué gritaste?-me pregunto Emmett agitado y solamente en calzoncillos, en el momento que lo vi lo único que pude hacer fue reír porque sus calzoncillos eran de ositos y no soporte la risa y me tire a la cama cuando estuve en ella.

-¿de qué te ríes?- me pregunto

-jajaja de tu jajaja –no pude decir la palabra y señales sus tiernos ositos, Emmett si rio levemente.

-así te ríes de mi, ya verás-se tiro a la cama y me empezó hacer cosquillas hasta que se canso, después de eso caímos los 2 a la cama y Emmett suspiro.

-¿pero por qué gritaste?-

-mira… tengo pansa- dije como niñita buena, Emmett se rio nuevamente.

-no te rías-le pegue con una almohada.

-hay barbie, eso es normal aunque no tan rápido, pero como tú eres vampira quien sabe, bueno señorita a bañarse que hay que ir donde sus tíos-dijo Emmett, me levante lentamente y me metí al baño, cerré la puerta y Emmett se quedo viendo su ropa cuando me grito desde afuera del baño.

-oye un fantasma trajo toda tu ropa-

-¿qué?-Salí del baño en toalla al darme cuenta que toda mi ropa estaba ahí, no faltaba nada, hasta mi oso blanco, el que me había regalado Emmett.

-ese tuvo que ser uno de tus hermanos- dijo Emmett, asentí con la cabeza y entre al baño.- ¿quieres algo de desayunar?

-no, gracias-conteste estando en la regadera, Emmett se fue y yo me quede bañando, Salí del baño después de unos 20 minutos y busque algo de que colocarme, lo cual fue un hermoso vestido morado con tirantes largo con un cinturón negro en la mitad y unos tacones negros, me termine de cambiar y baje, me di cuenta que Emmett estaba bañado y cambiado esperándome.

-¿Dónde te bañaste?-preguntó acercándose a mí con una sonrisa.

-en el otro baño, vamos.

-claro-en ese momento me di cuenta que no conocía aun mi casa, por unos minutos sentí que alguien me pateaba desde adentro y para mi sorpresa era mi bebe, cogí la mano de Emmett y la coloque encima de mi vientre, al sentir las "pataditas" los dos nos miramos y sonreímos tiernamente.

-bueno señorita, vamos-me dijo Emmett aun con su sonrisa infantil.

-bueno vamos, terminemos con esto pero una advertencia; no te dejes tocar de ninguno de mis tíos pues aunque son mis tíos no sé cuáles son sus poderes, pero dicen que hay uno que te lee los pensamientos y tus recuerdos con solo tocarte-conteste.

-bueno vamos señora Cullen-

-¿cómo me dijiste?-pregunte al darme cuenta que Emmett tenía el mismo apellido que el doctor Cullen y su esposa.

-señora Cullen, pues ese es mi apellido y vas hacer mi esposa ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-no… por…por nada, vamos-en ese momento me quede pensando en que Emmett y el doctor Carlisle tenían el mismo apellido, pero en ese momento no le preste mucha atención y seguí. Llegamos al auto de Emmett para dirigirnos hacia mi casa, bueno a la de mis tíos, nos montamos en el auto y Emmett conducía ya que el no me dejaba conducir por cuidar al bebe, para ser sinceros me encantaba que él estuviera tan emocionado por tener un hijo o hija, siempre existe cualquiera de las 2 posibilidades.

Emmett manejo hasta la casa y llegamos, nos bajamos los dos lentamente, pues aun existía un poco de temor, entre los dos subimos las escaleras y entramos a la casa, al entrar estaba Aro Cayo y Marco esperándonos, y más atrás estaba Edward con la cabeza abajo.

-buenas, hasta que al fin apareces-me dijo Aro enojado.

-perdón ¿por qué me hablas así?- conteste nerviosa pero firme.

-¿no te parece poco el aparentar que no está ocurriendo nada?-esta vez hablo Marco quien tenía una mirada seria y severa.-estas más…gorda.-Aro enarcó una ceja mientras veía a Edward en el fondo tratando de no reírse.

Aro se acercó a Emmett y toco su brazo, Emmett se sobresalto pero luego suspiro al darse cuenta que no le iba a hacer daño. Aro abrió los ojos como platos.

-sí, es lo que pensabas Marco….está embarazada-gruñí por lo bajo, así no debería ser la forma como se tenían que haber enterado.

-tenemos que matarlo, han habido muchas leyendas acerca de las personas que se involucran sexualmente con un vampiro hasta esta quedar embarazada, hay un gran porcentaje de que podrías morir, o peor, que el bebé sufra -habló Cayo con profesionalismo.

-¡no vamos a matarlo!-gritamos Emmett y yo al unísono.

-nadie va a matar a nadie-dijo Aro colocándose a nuestro lado-las leyendas podrían o no ser ciertas.

-no seas ingenuo Aro, Rosalie no puede tener un bebé y tú lo sabes, además de que podría ser un bebé híbrido y no sabríamos como manejarlo, ya sabes que los recién nacidos son difíciles de manejar, haría un gran caos en el mundo de los humanos.-dijo Marco un poco exasperado.

-hay que hacer la prueba, si algo sale mal, lo matamos-una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi espina dorsal al escuchar las palabras de Aro.

-¿y por qué no ahora?-escuchamos una voz provenir de las escaleras. Todos los que estaban presentes alzaron la cabeza y nos encontramos con Alec, quien tenía una sonrisa malévola en sus labios, pero se notaba el enfado en sus ojos.- quien sabe si ustedes mañana se quedan sin sobrina ¿no?-dijo arrogante.

-¡tu mejor cállate porque aquí todos sabemos que me tienes rabia!-gritó Emmett enfadado- y eso no es motivo para que te las desquites de esa forma, matando a mi hijo-

Alec se quedo callado por un momento mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a Emmett.

-entiéndelo Emmettcito, Rose no es tuya, ella siempre va hacer mía aunque ella no quiera aceptar su amor por mi ¿no entiendes que los vampiros solo están con vampiros?

-no es así ¡cállate!-contesto Emmett aun mas furioso

-¡ya basta!-grito Aro –ustedes quienes se creen para hacer esos espectáculos en mi casa, recuerda Emmett que no estás en muy buena posición y tu Alec solo eres un invitado, aunque no se qué haces aquí todavía si Jane ya se fue, y según lo que tenía entendido tu venias con ella, no solo-Aro se quedo mirando a Alec, pues el tenia razón.

-yo soy el jefe de esta casa y digo que Rose, si ama a Emmett, se puede ir con él pero solo con una condición-dijo Aro para terminar, en ese momento me acerque a Emmett y Alec se retiro y salió por la ventana, Aro siguió –si la llegas a lastimar yo mismo me encargo de buscarte y matarte ¿entendiste?...obvio que me refiero sentimentalmente.

-cla… cla...claro señor-contesto Emmett con miedo.

-¿pero qué haremos con ese bebe de Rose?-pregunto Cayo.

-tu nada, ellos mucho, es el único bebe que hemos tenido en toda la familia y va a nacer si tu o el mundo entero no quiera-contesto Aro aun mas enfadado.

-bueno, escoges a ese estúpido bebe, quédate con el por qué yo me largo, no voy aceptar que te creas el jefe y mucho menos que un humano entre a nuestra prestigiada familia ¡adiós Aro!- contesto Cayo por la forma en que Aro se había comportado o como había reaccionado, y de ahí salió directo a su cuarto, en 5 segundos salía por la puerta con sus maletas. ¿enserio se iba a ir?

-¡Cayo no te vayas!-le decía Marco.

-no voy a soportar que Aro se crea algo que no es-contesto y salió de la casa.

-¡Aro!-grité.

-es mejor que se vallan y tu Edward sube a tu habitación-nos contesto con la cabeza abajo, Edward quien no había abierto la boca ni un segundo, subió y Emmett y yo salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a la nuestra, nos subimos al auto y Emmett condujo hasta la casa y entramos a ella y subimos a nuestro cuarto.

-salió todo bien ¿¡no!-dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

-si…. Claro-conteste con el mismo tono de voz.

**Espero les guste este capítulo, pues aunque me demore demasiado y esta corto le metí mucho entusiasmo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios dejen mas pues eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo XD**

**También gracias a lowel-ady por ayudarme demasiado en este capítulo.**


	4. ¿mi despedida?

**Capítulo 4: ¿mi despedida?**

-chicas ¿esto es importante?-pregunté refiriéndome a la estúpida venda que Alice y Bella me habían puesto.

-claro que lo es-me dijo una muy emocionada Alice, podía oír su corazón acelerarse.

-sabes que puedo oler todo ¿cierto?-aunque tuviese los ojos tapados, mis sentidos vampíricos estaban muy bien desarrollados.

-oh, cállate-me dijo Bella-no arruines la sorpresa, tardamos mucho en lograrlo.

Fruncí en ceño, por más que les dije que no quería una fiesta, ellas no me escucharon.

-muy bien, llegamos-anunció Alice.

Escuché el rechinido de una puerta al ser abierta, luego el latir de muchos corazones, el olor a plástico me golpeó y también el de comida humana.

-te quitaré la venda-me dijo Bella sintiendo sus delicadas manos desatar el nudo de la inservible venda que opacaba mi visión.

El innecesario aire se atoró en mi garganta, y no por todas las humanas que gritaron "¡sorpresa!" sino por la decoración del lugar.

Nos encontrábamos en un salón de eventos muy espacioso, todo estaba decorado con globos… ¡pero eran globos de condón! En el techo colgaban consoladores de diversos colores, en el fondo había un escenario en el cual había un maniquí desnudo. En la mesa del fondo había ponche, pero no era un ponche normal, la forma del utensilio era…la forma como se servía…era agarrando y apretando un… ¡pene gigante! "Gracias a Dios que yo no tomo nada de eso" pensé. Al lado unos bocadillos de forma de hombre y encima de estos había crema de forma de vestido.

-¿te gusto la sorpresa?-me preguntó Bella.

-claro, está muy divertida.

Después de eso no hubo más palabras. El resto de la noche fue baile, las humanas bebieron muchos tragos y hubo ¡demasiadas! Perversidades.

-¡Rose!-gritó Alice por la música tan alta.-ya va a salir la otra parte de tu sorpresa-agregó Alice antes de que…

Un hombre vestido de doctor y otro de policía salieron por la tarima y empezaron a desnudarse.

-¿verdad que son divinos?-llegó Bella en ese momento, no pude responder porque aunque suene extraño eran muy lindos y sexys.

Bella me empujo agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia la tarima, los dos hermosos hombres empezaron a bailar a mis lados atrevidamente y solo esta vez con calzoncillos.

**Mientras tanto en un bar del otro lado de la ciudad…**

-cuñado, te vas a casar-le dijo Edward a Emmett. Sentados en la barra del bar.

-sí, y con la mujer más hermosa-contestó Emmett sonriente.

-Espero que esas tres no estén haciendo nada malo-dijo Jasper pensativo.

-ya lo averiguaremos-respondió Edward con una sonrisa malévola.

-no, no, y no, déjalas tranquilas, deben estar hablando-dijo Emmett convencido.

**Nuevamente en el bar con los stripper…**

-WUUUjuuuu!-repetían las mujeres debajo de la tarima mientras que yo bailaba seductoramente con esos hombres.

-parece que te gustó mucho tu sorpresa-dijo Bella mientras bailaba con el "doctor".

-¡sí! WUUUjuuu!-grité con unos tragos encima.

-¡calzoncillos, calzoncillos!-repetían las mujeres para que se desnudaran completamente. Uno de ellos solo empezó a bajárselos lentamente mientras que Bella se le abrían los ojos como platos. Cuando ya casi se los iba a bajar completamente, se arrepintió y se los subió..

-¡AAaa!-dijeron las mujeres decepcionadas.

El "policía" agarró mi mano y el "doctor" a Bella y nos llevaron a la pista de baile, las mujeres formaron un círculo alrededor de nosotros y el "doctor" y el "policía" empezaron a bailar con nosotras.

-¿Cómo están esta noche?-gritó Alice por el micrófono.

-¡WUUjuu!-gritaron las mujeres emocionadas.

El resto de la noche fue historia, todas salimos borrachas y bailando, el "poli´" y el "doctor" también se fueron. Alice, Bella y yo tuvimos que pedir un taxi para irnos porque no podíamos manejar.

Llegó el taxi a mi casa y me bajé.

-¿Cómo la pasaste Rose?-preguntaron Bella y Alice eufóricamente desde el taxi. Lo único que pude responder fue:

-¡WUUjuuu!-después de eso abrí la puerta, entre a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama sin ni siquiera darme cuenta si Emmett estaba o no.

**Hola! Perdón por haber tardado tanto, lo mismo de siempre: el colegio. En fin, esta es la despedida de soltera de Rose ¿linda y pervertida no? Gracias a mini-cat por darme la idea de cómo describir la despedida ¡me fascino! También gracias a Lowel-ady (como siempre) de corregir mis grandes faltas de ortografía y también por ayudarme en mis capítulos.**

**Debo aclarar que ya tengo casi todos los capítulos listos, solo me faltan algunos que son estos próximos jaja, bueno, nos leemos en el próximo cap. ¡dejen reviews! Bye.**


End file.
